Nhorko
"CSSSBSC, no necesitás nada más" ~Nhorko mintiendo a la gente que entra por primera vez al grupo Conocido por los normies como Jorge Zárate, considerado como uno de los pokemones iniciales de la escena y secta smashística. Es el hermano original de los Zárate Bros., unidad que conforma con Nonix (aunque algunas teorías apuntan a Nonix siendo un semi-clone ascendido). Tiene una casa, una esposa, tres perros y trabajo que debe mantener; que pone como excusa para cuando hay cosas que no quiere hacer o juegos que no quiere jugar. Es el fundador de la serie de torneos "SaN's", que significa simultáneamente "Smash at Nhorko's" y "Satisfacer a Nhorko sexualmente". Personalidad Interesado en mantener viva la escena por sobre todas las cosas, es capaz de "realizar largos viajes solo para que vengan y sean marikones con él". Sus gustos en videojuegos son cuestionables en el mejor de los casos, muchas veces limitando sus experiencias a ver Let's Plays en YouTube para formar sus opiniones. Cree que Melee es el juego de Smash superior aunque nunca ha conseguido fundar una escena estable para este juego debido a que es normalmente considerado como basura. Amante de Raça Negra y haciendo referencias a frases en portugués, se puede afirmar que es por lo menos parcialmente aceptante de los BRs. En las últimas temporadas se hace pasar por su alter ego, "DJ Sick" en algunas ocasiones de acuerdo a las situaciones. Las diferencias entre la personalidad de Nhorko y la de DJ Sick son apenas notables para las personas que lo conocieron post-B4sur4. Playstyle y Mains El playstyle de Nhorko radica en la optimización, conoce a su boneco y le gusta hacer los combos que practicó de la manera en la que los practicó. Mientras que su adaptabilidad en las partidas es lo que muchas veces le da la ventaja, su playstyle aún así tiende un poco hacia el espectro dedotado-marikón. * Dr. Mario * Mewtwo * Villager Habilidades * Organizador de torneos. * Mantener una familia con una esposa, tres perros, una casa y trabajo. * Pedir la pizza. * Contener la sal en momentos cruciales. * Jugar cualquier juego sin realizar algún tipo de lectura textual. * Hacer videos ofensivos, aunque es desconocido si puede seguir haciéndolos. * Moddear controles de Gamecube para mejor resultado, dichos mandos se conocen como Nhorko Mods. Frases * "¡HOLA IMBÉCILES!" * "What is an ocean but a multitude of drops?" * "Hjkdalghdkj a la putaaa" * "Yo soy Nhorko", durante su introducción, generalmente apuntando a que es a él a quien deben complacer sexualmente. * "¿Para esto gua'u viajo 800.000 kilómetros?" * "Ya elije otra vez counterpick", después de que Lombardii_ elije literalmente cualquier personaje. * "Que mierda me triggereé a mí mismo", al spammear un mensaje con varios emojis. * "El miércoles confirmo", tras ser preguntado incontables veces si irá a Ciudad del Este durante el fin de semana. * "Pongan WiiU/Switch/Discord para jugar con Nhorko" * "Dejá nomás ese donde encontraste" * "Voy a quedarme este fin de semana para que tengan energía eléctrica", seguido de un acto heróico para generar luz por el resto del fin de semana. * "Guardá que bien Yisus", cuando ?????????????. * "Directo del grupo de transporte" * "Lavate la boca con jabón pendejito" * "De la gran puta está", cuando algo lo complace sexualmente. * "Yo también mantengo", después de ser preguntado si también él mantiene. * "No es fc pero ya da co.. estaba nervioso nomas.", en su primer video hecho puuu de Orion en Guitar Hero: Metallica. * "Pero morir es vivir" ** "Si puto = macho semental, si" puede ser considerada como una variante o frase inspirada en la misma ideología. * "Me castigaron por gemir a las tres de la madrugada jugando PUBG" * "Kore soy puto había sido", después de leer un "Puto el que lee". * "Avisá nomás si tenés una pollada o algo así, soy parte de una Secta Smashística y puedo conseguir gente que va a apoyar", después de involucrarse demás cuando Ogichi no quería devolver la tablet a su ex y enterarse que ésta tenía una madre enferma. Trivia * Viene jugando Smash desde Maaaylay. * Actualmente es el jugador más constante de Última Basura. Siendo varias veces, El Campioni. * Tiene una enorme aversión a los TL;DRs. ** El único caso documentado en el que parece haber leído más de 5 líneas en un mismo cuadro de texto es en sus sesiones de Stellaris en 2018. ** Recientemente admitió leer un TL;DR sobre como los perros visualizan a los humanos. * Tiene fantasmas de LoL viviendo en su habitación, que parecen principalmente atraídos a su estatuilla del Barón Nashor. * Se rumorea que la razón por la cual utiliza a Dr. Mario sobre Mario es por su amor al Tetris, ya que el intro del boneco tiene una alusión al juego de Dr. Mario que a su vez está inspirado en Tetris, * La pizza hype de Nhorko se refiere a una Pizza enteramente de Tomate, sorpresivamente... este sabor no hypea al resto de la secta. * Antes de la salida de Última Basura, su Nintendo Interruptor llegó a acumular como mínimo 4 y media capas de polvo. * Le gusta ver las cosas yendo de acuerdo al keikaku. (Nota del editor: Keikaku significa plan) * Su gesto de concentración máxima involucra jugar con la boca abierta. * Es un turbo normie según un test realizado on line. * Forma parte del trio de los Truest. * Los match-ups más notables en los que se encuentra son: ** vs. NGZ; que consideraba como el "Clásico del Este" en la era de B4sur4, normalmente no se llevaban más de un par de partidas de ventaja. ** vs. Lombardii_; con un historial de juego en línea bastante largo, casi al mismo nivel de pelea, pero ambos sostienen que "no es lo mismo online". ** vs. GnomouS; pelea que se repite muchas veces en las fases finales de los torneos debido al nivel óptimo de ambos jugadores. ** vs. GJDZ; donde ambos quedan con las manos temblando después de cada set, y donde ambos mantienen Cloud después de cada partida. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Gods